Tamayo
|Tamayo}} is a doctor and close ally of Kamado Tanjirou. She was turned into a Demon by Kibutsuji Muzan. Appearance Personality History Not much is known about Tamayo's lifestyle when she was a human except that she was married with children. Shortly before she became a demon, Tamayo became ill with a life threatening disease and was seeking a form of treatment. Unbeknownst to his true intentions, Tamayo stumbled upon Muzan's offer to treat her and became a demon. However, after the transformation she lost her self control and proceeded to kill and eat her family. After realizing what she had done, she fell into a void and proceeded to ruthlessly devour multiple humans.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 15-16 After an unspecified amount of time, Tamayo had regained a bit of her sanity and proceeded to study treatments for demonic cures. She stumbled upon a sick young boy after 200 years of study and was successfully able to turn him into a demon. This boy became known as, Yushiro, and has remained her assistant since the experiment. Synopsis Asakusa Arc As a trio of policemen attempted to pull Kamado Tanjirou off of a recently created Demon, Tamayo used Blood Bewitchment: Aroma of Visual Fantasy to confuse their senses. She and Yushiro approached the surprised Demon Hunter, with the Demon doctor pledging her support to him due to his insistence of referring to Demons as people. She acknowledged her own status as a Demon, stating that she wished to eliminate Kibutsuji Muzan.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 7-10 Later, at her hideout, Tamayo welcomed Yushiro and Tanjirou back to the space, explaining the status of the earlier Demon and his wife to Tanjirou and reprimanding Yushiro for resorting to violence at Tanjirou's question. She then introduced herself and her colleague, answering Tanjirou's earlier question by explaining her unique ability to manipulate her body at whim, as well as her and Yushiro's shared needing of only a little human blood to survive. She further explained that she is the one who transformed Yushiro into a Demon, and reprimands the latter once more for getting violent with Tanjirou.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 5-10 Tamayo informed Tanjirou that she wouldn't increase the number of Demons, but would offer it as a choice to those who were dying. Tanjirou then asked her if there was a way to turn Demons back into humans, to which she answered there was one. After reprimanding Yushiro once again for his overly violent behavior, she explained that currently she could not perform this procedure, as first she needed to research and develop it, and thus would need two things from him: blood from Demons with Kibutsuji Muzan's own blood running through them, and a chance to study his sister's blood. Explaining to him the danger of her first request, Tamayo asked the young Demon Hunter if he would still accept her request, smiling and agreeing with his statement that other people would be saved alongside Nezuko if they were successful. She was then shielded by Yushiro as a handball suddenly tore through the room.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 10-11, 13-19 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities |Wakuchi}} - A blood technique that require her to cut herself and let her bleed. Anyone who smells the blood gets affected by her hallucinating techniques. # の |Shikaku mugen no kō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 14, Page 8 - A hallucination that causes the hinders the vision of the affected by creating a beautiful flower patterns around them. # の |Hakujitsu no makō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 18, Page 17 - Acts as a truth serum, causing brain function to decrease and will make the recipient confess their lies and not keep their secrets. It can be harmful to humans. Trivia Quotes Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Demon